


Cursed AM Genfics

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [6]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: Chapter 1: Actors AU
Series: we create hell with our own hands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cursed AM Genfics

Tali puts her shades on and her hood up as she walks from the set to her Maserati. It's a breezy day in LA, moderately warm, but she's not really in the mood to interact with any adoring fans. Her long multicolored hair cascades over her shoulders and itches against the back of her neck. She's in all black today- black leather boots, black leather jacket, black fishnet shirt, black holographic pants, black hoodie, black designer sunglasses, black nails. For a bit there she'd worried she'd need to dye her hair black just to complete the look. Fortunately, she didn't, because the director gave her a wig instead.

It'd been a long day on set. Sometimes her coworkers were just.... So annoying. But she'd grin and bear it because this was her job and she loved most other aspects of it. Dot was nice enough, which was good because she didn't know what she'd do if she had to play wives with someone who pissed her off. Stab them, maybe. Who knew. But Dot was a good friend and for that she was grateful.

 _Some_ people though. Ugh.


End file.
